The Level of Music
by Noobycakes
Summary: Musical Meme I haven't seen the anime in like a year, so sorry if I got a scene wrong or something, but it's still good


**Disclaimer: This site is called Fan Fiction dot net. If you cannot figure out from that that the following is a work of fan fiction and that the characters and the setting do not belong to the manual author, please contact your village head and inform him/her that your village is no longer missing its idiot.**

Musical Meme ~ Choose a subject and go -

Writing: Put your entire music collection on shuffle, hit play, and write. Write for as long as each song plays and move on to a different writing when the song switches (even if it's mid-sentence). Go for ten songs (or five). If nothing comes, it still counts. If you're listening to a comedian, you can skip it.

Song 1: Rock What You Got by Superchick

Mikoto flicked her hair, a string of electricity jumping the strands to her fingers. She was a level 5; no one could beat her, defiantly not this level 0. She laughed, cocky, as she walked up to Touma. It's time for their rematch. She felt the electricity bounce to life within her.

Song 2: Time of Dying by Three Days Grace

Touma woke up in the hospital. Bandages practically covered him from head to toe. How had he gotten here? He wondered. He tried to remember, but nothing came. Nothing. Not a single memory of his past.

"Touma!" A pretty girl came in, crying. "You're OK!" She hugged him.

"Ya." He said, lying. Even without his memories, he knew he didn't want to hurt her; he would hide his loss.

Song 3: Confession (What's Inside My Head) by RED

Himegami sat alone, bodies strewn all about her. They died because of her, because of her blood. But, eventually, sweet death would be granted to her. Then the killing would stop. Why did her blood have to attract them? She sighed. Soon, it will be all over.

Song 4: Under The Knife by Rise Against

The clone watched the world pass by. She was a spectator. That is, until she was given the signal to fight, to die. So she wouldn't get attached to this world that created her just to kill her. She wouldn't even die for herself, but for him, the Accelerator. She felt one of her sisters die by his hand, and moved out. It was her turn.

Song 5: Let It Die by Three Days Grace

Stiyl stared at index, lying unconscious in front of him. She had called him mean, treated him like a stranger. He grit his teeth. He had sworn to protect her, but she forgot his voice; more than once. This time it hurt too much, he wouldn't be there when she woke up again. He silently cried.

Song 6: Grim Goodbye by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Kaori watched from the shadows as her lost friend smiled and laughed with a boy. It hurt her. She had always been there for Index, but the burdens became too great, they had been killing her. Index not only forgot her, but decided she was an enemy and ran away. Her best friend now looked at her with fear and hate. Kaori's heart felt like a pit. Now, once again, she and Stiyl had to destroy her happiness, destroy her memories. Kaori didn't mind the dull ache in her heart or if Index hated her, as long as Index was alive, none of that mattered. Memories of the days when they were friends flashed in her mind.

"Wishful thinking." She muttered, turning her back on Index.

Song 7: Cassie by Flyleaf

He had ignored her, yelled at her, and threatened her, yet she followed him. For an unknown reason, she felt close to him, protected. At first, he looked at her with hate, and then slowly, his gaze became softer. Yes, she would trust the Accelerator, the man she had just met.

Song 8: Nick Of Time by Zoegirl

The clone had met him many times, fighting or laughing with the original Misaka. Now, he was over her, protecting her. She winced as blood flowed into her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, even clones are people." He smiled at her.

"But I was made to die." She said blankly.

"No!" He responded, picking her up, and moving her just as a metal beam landed where they were just a second ago. "Never say that. No one decides, but you, how you live and what for."

She stood on her own, electricity flying, as the words sunk in.

Song 9: Thank You by Home Made Kazoku

The group of kids looked down at their 3 foot teacher. She had been there for them, when she didn't know what was happening. So they gathered. They gathered to say thank you.

Song 10: Awake And Alive by Skillet

Accelerator had never thought about it. The world held him aloft for his power. Now they had told him to kill. After a couple hundred homicides, he came to love it. But then, one fought back and beat him, thanks to that level 0. Now he was lost. Then he found the little clone. At first, he wanted to kill her, but something called out to him from within her. So instead, he coveted her. He would protect someone for a change.


End file.
